or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Species
Trolls Biology Text Hemospectrum The hemospectrum is the primary biological and social division system within troll culture. This spectrum informs the caste hierarchy of troll society, with fushia being the highest and maroon the lowest. The blood colour that a troll is born with denotes several qualities to their physiology, psychology, and other qualities that reinforce the social dynamics built around them, generally with higher orders of blood colour being more genetically strong and physically stable, though also less common and less prone to deviations such as psychic powers. The most significant distinction is with tyrian or fushia blood, which is exclusive to a single bloodline: the Peixes line which is the royal bloodline of the Alternian Empire. Aside from that, the spectrums are commonly divided into four main categories: trolls born within the violet spectrum are seadwellers (notable for their unique marine-based biology among trolls), purple and blues are highbloods, teal (and sometimes cerulean) to green is midbloods, and yellow to maroon is lowbloods. Some blood colours show unique characteristics that commonly result in tendencies regarding their roles in troll society, though in some cases it has resulted in entirely unique cultures and esoteric social structures within the caste (such as with limebloods, purplebloods, and violetbloods). Below, each major category on the spectrum is outlined: Fushia Fushia or tyrian purple is the rarest hemotier in the spectrum. Only direct descendants of the Peixes bloodline inherit it. As such, all fushiabloods are de facto contenders for the Imperial Throne. In line with the rarity of the blood, its qualities are of an extremely high nature. It is by far the most genetically stable of the blood tiers, with heavy physical, psychological, and psychic resistance, as well as an extremely long lifespan (though because competitors for the title of Empress must eliminate each other, only the current empress, Meenah Peixes, has managed to even approach that full span by successfuly eradicating every other fushia blood that has come into being so far). Fushia bloods fall within the seadweller range, and are never psychics (though they are highly resilient against psychic effects). Notable Fushiabloods *Meenah Peixes *Feferi Peixes Violet Violet blood is the highest tier of conventional blood, and represents the entire seadweller range (which is to say, all trolls that are within this caste are seadwellers). Because of the stability of their genetic structure, they are very resistant physically and psychically. The former allows them to withstand the intense pressures underwater, while the latter ensures that they are never psychics. Mentally however, seadwellers tend to show a strong violent tendency, sometimes to the point of being genocidal, and general emotional instability. This is accelerated by their strong division from other trolls and overall culture of genetic superiority. Seadwellers have a slightly different biology and physiology from trolls, including gills and an internal bladder based vascular system that works both in and out of water (though staying underwater is considered preferable for more seadwellers, both in terms of culture and comfort). As such, few seadwellers actually leave the waters entirely, and will live either in or near oceans and seas (or at the very least will keep a body of water close). Notable Violetbloods *Cronus Ampora *Roxyne Lelond *Vensin Verger *Rozaya Lelond *Eridan Ampora Purple Text Notable Purplebloods *Kurloz Makara *Gamzee Makara Blue Text Notable Bluebloods *Retton Corrax *Horuss Zahhak *Sir Alistar Hamlok *Equius Zahhak *Garrus Vakari *Treise Corrax Cerulean Text Notable Ceruleanbloods *Aranea Serket *Tethys Helios *Josani Serket *Umiera Helios *Cereza Bayone *Vriska Serket *Freyea Helios *Aphaea Serket *Apocri Helios *Crysia Helios *Masari Helios Teal Text Notable Tealbloods *Latula Pyrope *Carmen Creuze *Abrahm Helsin *Mordec *Terezi Pyrope *Leiren Creuze Jade Text Notable Jadebloods *Porrim Maryam *Milata Maryam *Kanaya Maryam *Astrea Maryam Olive Text Notable Olivebloods *Meulin Leijon *Nepeta Leijon *Rothan Oppara *Kaidan Alenko Lime Text Notable Limebloods *Lilith Ohpeee *Jaiyde Harley *Callie Ohpeee Yellow Text Notable Yellowbloods *Mituna Captor *Delsin Reauwe *Sollux Captor Brown Text Notable Brownbloods *Rufioh Nitram *Karein Chakwa *Gaige *Tavros Nitram *Hannes Steyen Maroon Text Notable Maroonbloods *Damara Megido *Lucife Belzeb *Perses Helios *Rhayne Dhamir *Lilith (Firehawk) *Aradia Megido *Dismas Zotham *Mordin Solus *Jarren Helios *Ashley Wilhem Mutants Text Notable Mutants *Kankri Vantas *Karkat Vantas *Callib Ohrnne Psychics See: Psychics Text Society Text Culture Text Artificial Intelligence Biology Text Platform Console Text Notable Console AI *Glados *Weatley Mobile Text Notable Mobile AI *Lil Hal Society Text Culture Text Cherubs Biology Text Society Text Culture Text Gems Biology Text Society Text Culture Text Category:Concepts